Evanz Eating Toast
EatingToast.PNG|Evanz Eating Toast Toast5.PNG|Toasters Toast Toast Toast2.PNG|Rage's Comment Toast.PNG|Hollow's Comment Toast4.PNG|Fluke's Comment Toast3.PNG|Gubiak's Comment Origin Evanz was involved in a project for the 'Zoom Film Festival'. It was a music video for a song called 'Invaesion' by the British Rock Band 'Anavae'. 'Rebeccaa' and the rest of the band allowed Evanz to use their music. The entire thing was storyboarded, filmed and edited within a single week. As Evanz was working on all of this, he posted some behind the scenes content. The first of this was a video uploaded on January 10th 2014 of him eating toast for two minutes with no context given. Nothing in the video indicated that it was for a project and the description simply read 'I officially put the most effort into my videos'. This random toast eating video confused the audience and his friends. The toast eating footage was recorded for the scene in the music video where Evanz's character is waking up in the morning and then its also used later in quick cuts throughout the video. In the comment section of the toast video, Rage said 'Why' to which Evanz replied 'Why not'. Hollow commented 'You monster'. Evanz suggested for him to 'Upload two minutes of you drinking tea then pass on the chain' to which Hollow replied 'Tempting...'. Gubiak said 'If Rage is a crew avatar of Wrath, Hollow is Pride then you are Gluttony you toast eating bastard' and Fluke said 'I see you've reached a creative peak'. Many people have been critical of Evanz because in the video he does not finish eating the toast, does not eat it efficiently and of course, the biggest criticism of the video is that he does not butter the toast. He did not bother to put butter on it. He actually spends two minutes eating un-buttered toast. On January 17th 2014, Evanz uploaded the full music video onto his YouTube channel thus giving context to the previous video of him eating toast for two minutes. The music video was directed and edited by Evanz. A person by the name of 'Joshua Gummer' helped write, 'Bradley Kaler' and 'Alessandro Sidoli' helped Evanz with the camera work and 'Morgan Rogers' was the other actor in the video. In the description, Evanz had this to say: "This is something I've been both looking forward to and dreading. I've loved the idea of making a music video, but the extremely tight deadline combined with the amateur equipment brought on a lot of stress, meaning I couldn't make this as good as I wanted to. There are numerous different changes I could think of making and it annoys me that I'm no longer able to make them, but I've been told to simply accept what I manage to produce within the time frame so I shall." Later on February 15th 2014, Evanz began posting more behind the scenes. He posted a video of him purposefully falling off a skateboard for a scene in the music video and then on February 28th 2014 he posted another toast themed video of him picking up toast from the toaster. This was the last of the extra content to come from this music video. * 2 Minutes of Me Eating Toast * Anavae - "Invaesion" Music Video * How to fall off a Skateboard * How To Pick Up Toast Fandom Involvement / More Toast? This idea of Evanz eating toast became a running joke among the Crewdom. Fans actually wanted to see more of Evanz eating toast possibly with butter this time. Then on May 31st 2015, Evanz released a video of him just randomly walking around outside and talking about his new Patreon page which could be used to donate to him. He basically says that people who donate to him can suggest specific content from him and that he would possibly more eating toast if the Patreon supporters demanded it. As of now, Evanz has not posted any more videos of him eating toast. On August 31 2015 former mod and fan artist, MrFlamingToast, posted a video of him and two of his friends eating an entire loaf of toast in silence to honor the video of Evanz eating Toast. On January 18 2016 Evanz commented on the video saying only "Okay, you win." * I'll sing you a song, make a music video and even eat more toast! How long should Evanz eat toast in his next video? Two Minutes Ten Minutes One Hour Two Hours 24 Hour Toast Eating Live Stream There should not be more toast eating videos Category:Running Jokes